When creating mobile applications, regardless of the platform used, enterprise business applications involve the development of many components, such as secure connectivity, front end components, web service access, central data storage, and distributed master date access. These components are usually created all over again for each application being developed. Further, apps are generally built as stand-alone applications for each functional purpose. Unlike larger scale solutions or systems, apps are mostly not connected to each other, which leads to a very disrupted user experience.